The present invention relates to a print system, and more particularly, it relates to a print system which carries out printing on overall print sheet without any margins, i.e., so called four-sided borderless printing.
Conventionally, when an image and the like captured by a digital camera and the like is printed by a printer, an area (a margin) with no print thereon has been generated on each of the four side portions of the print sheet. In recent years, a technological development has been promoted so as to achieve a printing on the overall surface of the print sheet by eliminating the margin, so called four-sided borderless printing, and such a technology has been commercialized.
FIG. 6A to FIG. 6C are illustrations to explain a processing of a printer driver when four-sided borderless printing is carried out. In this example, it is assumed that an image as shown in FIG. 6A is to be printed. It is also assumed that this image is displayed on a screen of a printer host, and the size of the image upon printing agrees with the size of print sheet.
As shown in FIG. 6B, if the image is printed on the print sheet keeping the size of the image as it is, the four-sided borderless printing should be achieved in theory. However, since the size of the image to be printed is identical to the size of the print sheet, there is a possibility that a margin is generated on the side portion if a print position is displaced due to an error in print position or the like. This kind of margin may mix white color of the sheet into the color of background and the like, and this white color becomes conspicuous in the case where the image is a photo and the like.
In order to prevent a generation of this kind of margin, as shown in FIG. 6C, a printer driver executes an image processing to enlarge the image displayed on the screen somewhat larger than the print sheet, and prints thus enlarged image on the print sheet.
In this case also, the four-sided borderless printing can be carried out, and in addition, a margin on the edge portion may not been generated since the enlarged image is printed in such a manner as extending off the print sheet.